parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Bear
Jack Bear is the male protagonist of Goldie & Bear. He plays the Beast In Beauty and the Bear (Santiago Style) He is a beast He plays Honker Muddlefoot In Darkwing Jiminy and Jiminywing Cricket He is a duck He plays Stitch in Goldie & Bear (Lilo & Stitch) He is a dog He plays Dopey in Goldie White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf He plays Dumbo in Jack Bear (Dumbo) He is a baby elephant with big ears He plays Pinocchio in Jack Bear (Pinocchio) He is a wooden puppet. He plays Boots in Goldie the Explorer He is a monkey. He plays James (anthropomorphic) in Miles and the Giant Peach Portrayals *In Alice and Pinocchio he is played by Pinocchio. *In Melody & Bambi he is played by Bambi. *In June And Snoopy he is played by Snoopy. *In Annie And Pudge he is played by Pudge. *In JoJo & Dumbo he is played by Dumbo. *In Marina And Kion he is played by Kion. *In Sofia & Patch he is played by Patch. *In Amber & Lucky he is played by Lucky. *In Pinkie Pie & Tom Cat he is played by Tom Cat. *In Lulubelle and Roo he is played by Roo. *In D.W. and Edmond he is played by Edmond. *In Vampirina and Oliver he is played by Oliver. *In Isabella and Simba he is played by Young Simba. Gallery Goldie-and-bear-disney-junior.jpg Goldie&Bear.jpg Princess Goldie.jpg Red, Goldie, and Bear.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Jack.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Red.jpg Red and Bear.jpg Little Red (Little Gold Riding Hood).jpg Goldie as Red.jpg Granny.jpg Jack-B.-Nimble.png Itsy.png Goldie and Bear sees Jack got his mother's necklace.jpg Goldie and Bear Tooth Fairy Song.jpg Goldie, Bear, Jack and Jill Sleeping.jpg Goldie & Bear scared.jpg Goldie & Bear mad.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-03.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-06.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-09.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-10.jpg 521dbd73075acffa6e81b6c4 c201360e.jpg 51f6de7b6579f8f4ba670cc6 3d924b5d.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and the Giant.jpg Little Red, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Humpty Dumpty.jpg Goldie is Little Red Riding Hood.jpg 23422007 148634212421895 1296472613152882688 n.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Little Red, Jack Bear, Jack and Jill, and Three Little Pigs.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 12.33.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 12 33 39 PM.png 48226465_goldie-and-bear-s01e03e04-too-much-jack-and-jill-tiny-tale-1080p-netflix-web-dl.png 48226467_goldie-and-bear-s01e05e06-abraca-cabbage-furry-godmother-1080p-netflix-web-dl-dd.png 48226487_goldie-and-bear-s01e41e42-do-you-know-the-muffin-kids-jack-of-all-trades-1080p-n.png Red and Bear (Goldie & Bear).jpg Red (Three's A Crowd).jpg Bear (Goldie & Bear).jpg Red, Bear and Humpty.jpg Jack, Beanstalk Jack, and Jack.jpg 40AF7E3A-DEE8-48FE-B224-73B92AB0BE8B.jpeg Goldie, Bear, Jack and Humpty.jpg Goldie and Red Meet Jimmy.jpg Goldie and Bear have a big egg.jpg Goldie, Bear and Big Bad in Big Bart's mouth.jpg Goldie, Bear and Big Bad.jpg A2C9DE10-A002-4306-979A-AD43C71D6E50.jpeg Goldie-and-Bear.jpg Goldie, Bear and the Horse.jpg Goldie-&-Bear.jpg Goldie Locks 7.jpg Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Rumplestiltskin.jpg Old Man Winter, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.JPG|Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear Think or Swim 02.jpg|Goldie & Bear are going swimming in the tub! Think or Swim 03.jpg 52be621e1d088ad390fc5d24 490e8890.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 06.jpg Osito.jpg|Jack Bear in Goldie & Bear Three's A Crowd 04.jpg Three's A Crowd 02.jpg Winterchime Day 04.jpg Winterchime Day 05.jpg Winterchime Day 06.jpg Winterchime Day 07.jpg Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg|Jack Bear, Goldie Locks, and Humpty Dumpty Think or Swim 05.jpg The Egg 01.jpg Thumbelina's Wild Ride 01.jpg The Wolf Who Cried Wolf 01.jpg Mary Mary 01.jpg Wolf on Drums 02.jpg Wolf on Drums 04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bears Category:Cubs Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Goldie & Bear Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Animals Category:Goldie & Bear Animals Category:Goldilocks and the Three Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown Animals Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Happy Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing Actors Category:Comedians Category:Sad characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who can fly Category:Happy Character Category:Goldie & Bear Boys Category:Screaming Characters Category:Kevin Jordan Category:Vinnytovar Category:Vampirina / Goldie & Bear